He Cries
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in MY version of the Mirror Universe, after my series. Mccoy finds his husband crying in his quarters after his work shift. He tries to cheer him up...in his own way. Not much "Mirror"-ness to it, but oh, well. Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy


He cries...

He cries for a lot of things.

He cries because he was forced to kill his now former Captain...(Even though Kirk had sexually asserted himself upon not only his bondmate but over half of the Bridge crew, it was perfectly justified)

He cries because his parents disowned him when he joined the Empire...(Save his mother, who he has not seen for over three years)

He cries because pretty much everyone on the ship wants him dead...(But then again, that was Terran nature, it didn't come as a big surprise)

He cries because he cannot show emotion to anyone...(Not even to himself, according to Surak's teachings, which he is even now violating)

He cries because his logical nature may drive his bondmate away from him...(Even though Mccoy has clearly stated that he loves Spock regardless of how he behaves)

As the tears stream down his face and past his beard, As his logic and his emotions fight for dominance withinhis heart, all Captain Spock of the I.S.S. Enterprise can do...is cry.

* * *

Mccoy walks down the I.S.S. Enterprise's colorless corridor, towards the Captain's Quarters.

His shift as the Chief Medical Officer was done.

Now his duties as the Captain's Man begin.

What did Spock want for dinner?

Maybe he'd try replicating that one dish he mentioned...

Ah, he'd ask Spock the name later.

He walks past Nurse Chapel, who gives him an angry look as she walks past.

She's just jealous because Spock chose him over her.

But then again, she was just attracted to the power Spock has in the ship, not the Vulcan himself...Give her any man with power and she'd melt like warm butter like the slut she is.

Bitch!

He walks past Sick Bay, of which he had just stopped working in.

Chekov was receiving a check-up from one of the Nurses who works the Night Shifts.

He sees Mccoy and gives him a friendly wave as Mccoy replies in kind.

Nice kid.

Definitely better than his "Gloom and Doom" boyfriend Sulu.

Chekov was one of the few people, aside from Spock of course, that Mccoy considered an actual friend on this hunk of junk in space.

Sigh...Now let's just hope that the kid's kind heart doesn't get him killed.

He turns right at the fork in the road as a Terran officer in a yellow shirt eyes Mccoy oddly.

Probably another ambitious rookie, no Medical training whatsoever.

Typical.

He'll die within the week.

Mccoy continues on, finally stopping short of the Captain Quarters.

But what was that sound?

He presses his ear to the door to hear...sobbing?

Is Spock crying?

No way, he must be imagining things!

Spock doesn't cry, he complains!

Mccoy presses his ear against the door once more, as if to confirm.

Yep, strong sobbing coming from the back of the door.

Maybe some sweet Georgian charm would calm his bondmate down.

"Honey?" Mccoy asks loudly outside of the door. "Honey, it's Mccoy. You ok in there?"

"I-I wish to be alone now..." A voice echoes from the door. "I-I shall c-call you later..."

"Oh, no you don't."

Mccoy presses the door key, only for a melancholy beep to be his only response.

Must be locked with a voice code.

Typical Spock...Isolationist.

"Computer, activate emergency entrance protocol: Chief Medical Officer's clearance!" Mccoy shouts as the Computer obeys, the door in front of him hissing open.

There, in the middle of the bed lay his bondmate, in semi-fetal position, his face turning away from Mccoy's line of sight.

Mccoy immediately steps in as the door seals behind him.

"Computer, secure the door." Mccoy says as the door behind him makes a brief locking sound. "Spock...?"

"G-Go away Leonard, please..." Spock says, sobs barely audible. "It-It is a dishonor for one to see a-a Vulcan in this-this position!"

"Since when have I ever gave a damn about honor?" Mccoy says as he walks near Spock's bed.

This was a truly terrible experience.

To see his lover crying...especially a lover who hates showing his emotions.

"Leonard, please!" Spock repeats.

"Your'e talkin' to a brick wall, Spock." Mccoy replies as he sits inches from his bondmate on the bed, like his mother used to do for him when he was a child. "Like hell am I gonna leave you alone like this..."

Spock says nothing as he adjusts his position to avoid Mccoy's gaze.

"C'mon now..." Mccoy says as he takes Spock's left hand in his own right one. "What's wrong? You can tell me..."

"I..." Spock starts, his sobs becoming fewer with time. "I do not know...I-I theorize that it is the stress of Captaincy. To assume command of so many people...How Captain K-Kirk managed to subjugate this m-many Terrans aboard one vessel is not illogical, it is...it is horrifying."

"Well, you ain't the only one in command of the rookies, now are ya?" Mccoy asks jokingly. "Your'e forgettin' about the Bridge Alliance...Sigh, I don't know what to tell ya. I know it's a tough job, but you've gotta pull through. You have people on your side and a husband that cares about ya. Don't let all of the rookies and their dreams of grandeur get ya down...Damn it if I ain't terrible at givin' advice."

Spock finally turns his head to face his bondmate, his eyes slightly red from the violent crying, his usually firm mouth faltering due to the sadness.

"Affirmative, you are." Spock says. "However, I do feel...slightly better."

"Whatever happened to al that 'Vulcans can't feel' nonsense?" Mccoy says playfully as he moves his hand closer to his bondmate's face, wiping a tear from Spock's right eye.

"Perhaps it was a SLIGHT miscalculation." Spock says, with one of those smiles that aren't actually smiles that Mccoy grew used to over the time they've been together. "I AM a half Terran/Human hybrid. That would explain-"

"Enough logic, you big goblin." Mccoy replies. "You feel better. That's all that matters."

"I thank you, my _adun_." Spock says as he moves closer to Mccoy's body. "Your'e words, while rash, rough, and illogical-"

"Oh, thank you." Mccoy says sarcastically as he crosses his arms.

"...As I was saying...While your words were rash, your heart had good intentions." Spock continues. "It proves that our bond is strong."

"You act as though you didn't know that already." Mccoy says as he takes Spock's hand again. "Our 'strong bond,' as you put it, is why we got married in the first place, silly..."

"Affirmative." Spock replies as his head moves closer to Mccoy's. "And that is why I..."

"You what?" Mccoy asks with a sly smile as he moves his head towards Spock's in reply. "C'mon, say it..."

"I...I 'love' you so." Spock finishes, his lips moving towards' Mccoy's.

The two bondmates lips touch as they enter a passionate kiss.

Spock puts his free left hand up over his head as Mccoy's free right hand does the same.

While the two mouths convalesce, so do the fingertips of the two hands. (A Vulcan equivalent of a kiss, for those who don't know.)

Soon, the hand embrace the body of the other as they part from the kiss a short time later.

"Feelin' better yet?" Mccoy asks, a smile still on his face.

"Yes." Spock replies, as he places his hands behind his head, leaning back onto the bed. "Again, I thank you."

"Glad to be of service...My One." Mccoy says as he snuggles up against Spock's body. "So...are you hungry?"

"Perhaps soon." Spock says. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought tonight you'd like that one dish you were braggin' about." Mccoy says. "Y'know, that...plia...pula...smunnie...somethin' or other..."

_"Piltanta S'mun." _Spock says correctively. "Your'e education in the Vulcan language leaves much to be desired, my bondmate..."

"Ugh, Here we go again!" Mccoy says with a fake sigh. "You know, one of these days, I'm gonna have to find my grandmother's old cookbook. What I wouldn't give to see you eatin' some good ol' Georgia cookin!"

"Terran food disgusts me. You are aware of this." Spock says with an eyebrow raised, as he slips a hdns behind Mccoy's back, leaving it to rest there.

"Terran food and Georgian food are two different things, y'know." Mccoy says as he points a joking finger at Spock.

"I do believe that 'Georgians,' as you so classify them, are indeed Terrans." Spock replies. "Therefore it would be illogical to call them different."

"Sigh..." Mccoy sighs, as he rests his head in one of his hands, a bored look on his face. "...Yep, your'e feelin' better alright."


End file.
